El mundo encantado de Ginny
by Anta-la-brujta
Summary: Ginny al nacer es hechizada y no es precisamente un don...


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de los Warner Brothers.... excepto la trama de esta historia que le pertenece a Gail Carson Levine, el escritor de "EL MUNDO ENCANTADO DE ELA" ... que es  
la historia original de la cual me base para hacer este fic ...^o^  
  
****************** Sybill Trelawney, esa hada tonta, no quería echarme una maldición, sino otorgarme un don. Yo no paré de llorar durante mi primera hora de vida, y aquellas lágrimas fueron su inspiración. Miró a mi madre, moviendo la cabeza con aire cómplice, tocó mi nariz con su varita y dijo:  
  
-Mi regalo será la obediencia. Ginny será siempre obediente.- Y tras anunciar aquello se dirigió a mí ordenando-: Ahora deja de llorar de una vez. Y dejé de llorar. Papá estaba fuera como de costumbre, en un viaje de negocios, pero Tonks, nuestra cocinera, lo presenció todo. Ella y mi madre intentaron convencer a Trelawney de que su regalo era horrible. Puedo imaginarme la escena: Tonks con sus pecas resaltando mas que nunca y su cabello de un color rosado intenso, y la barbilla temblándole de rabia. Mamá, en cambio, inmóvil pero tensa, su cabello castaño empapado de sudor tras el parto, los ojos llenos de tristeza. Lo que no puedo imaginarme es el aspecto de Trelawney, que se empeñó en no deshacer el hechizo. La primera vez que fui consciente de mi desgracia fue cuando cumplí cinco años. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, quizás porque Tonks me lo ha contado muchas veces.  
-Para tu cumpleaños-empieza siempre diciendo-, preparé un hermoso pastel de seis pisos. Parvati, nuestra ama de llaves, había cosido un vestido especial para ti. Azul oscuro como la noche, con un fajín blanco. Tú no eras muy alta para tu edad, y parecías una muñeca china, con una cinta blanca en ese pelo tan Rojo que heredaste de tu padre y tus pecas reluciendo mas q nunca por la excitación... Estábamos sentados a la mesa. Papá estaba fuera, como siempre. Yo había visto ilusionada a Tonks hornear el pastel, a Parvati coser mi vestido y a Colin, nuestro criado, recoger flores del jardín. Tonks partió el pastel, me ofreció un trozo y dijo:  
-Come.  
El primer bocado me supo delicioso. Me comí todo el trozo contentísima. Cuando acabé Tonks me dio otro pedazo, aún más grande, y cuando lo terminé no me dieron más, pero yo sabía que tenía que seguir comiendo y acerqué el tenedor al pastel.  
-Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo?-me regaño mamá.  
-¡Qué tragona era!-comento Tonks, riendo-. Es su cumpleaños, señora, déjele tomar cuanto quiera.- Y me sirvió mas pastel.  
Me sentía mal, asustada. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de comer?  
Me costaba mucho tragar, y cada bocado que daba se hacía más difícil de masticar que el anterior. Entonces me puse a llorar, sin dejar de comer.  
Mamá se dio cuenta enseguida.  
-Deja de comer, Ginny- me ordenó, y yo obedecí.  
Cualquiera podía controlarme con una orden. Tenía que ser algo directo como Ponte una chal, o Vete a la cama. Un deseo o una sugerencia no tenían efecto: Me gustaría que te pusieras un chal, o ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Entonces era libre de hacer caso omiso. Pero ante una orden estaba totalmente indefensa.  
A medida que me fui haciendo mayor aprendí a controlar mi obediencia, aunque me salía muy caro porque a menudo me quedaba sin aliento, sentía nauseas, vértigo y malestar. Nunca podía aguantar mucho tiempo. Unos pocos minutos eran para mí un enorme esfuerzo.  
Tenia una hada madrina, a la que mamá había pedido que me librase del maleficio. Pero ella decía que sólo quien lo había hecho podía deshacerlo. Sin embargo, también había dicho que el encantamiento podía romperse, algún día sin la ayuda de Trelawney.  
Yo no sabía cómo se podría hacer aquello, ni tampoco quién era mi hada madrina.  
En lugar de hacerme dócil la maldición de Trelawney me hizo muy rebelde. O quizás aquél era mi carácter por naturaleza.  
Mamá casi nunca me obligaba a hacer nada. Papá no conocía la maldición, y además me veía tan poco que casi nunca se dirigía a mí. Pero Tonks sí que era mandona. Me daba ordenes casi con la misma frecuencia con la que respiraba. Órdenes cariñosas: Aguanta este recipiente mientras bato los huevos cariño.  
Yo odiaba esas órdenes, a pesar de que eran inofensivas. Sostenía el recipiente, si, pero no dejaba de moverme para que Tonks tuviera que seguirme por toda la cocina. 


End file.
